


Kid's birthday party

by petertonystark



Series: starkerbingo2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, StarkerBingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: This is my first fill for the starker bingo 2019.





	Kid's birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, thank you.

Peter woke at the sound of a cry. He opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the light coming from the window. 

Next to him, Tony was still fast asleep. Peter smiled softly before kissing the top of his husband’s hair. Tony just let out a soft sound before settling. 

Peter laughed quietly. This man could sleep through anything as long as Peter was next to him. 

Hearing another cry made peter remember why he was awake. He got out of bed and made his way the room next to his and Tony’s. 

When he reached the door, he could hear the cries louder. He opened the door before entering inside the still dark room.

He switched on the soft light that was placed on the desk just by the door. The crying had stopped. 

In the middle of the room, up in the big crib, was his baby son who had stopped crying as soon as he saw his daddy entering the room.

‘’Hey baby, you already awake I see’’ Said Peter soflty while reaching to take the baby out of the crib. He placed him on his hips to go to the changing mat.

‘’Did you have a good sleep baby ?’’ He asked while placing him to get him out of his pjs and nappy.

His son looked up at him with his big brown eyes that were identical to Tony’s before babbling happily.

Peter just laughed. His son, Joshua Michael Parker-Stark, was about to turn 1 in a few days. And Tony and him were preparing him a little party.

\-------

After putting Joshua in his day clothes, peter went back to his own room. When he got there, he saw that Tony was sitting in the bed. He must have noticed that Peter had left his side to go and fetch their son.

‘’Hey handsome’’ Said peter smiling at Tony ‘’look who’s awake’’ he added while giving Joshua to Tony so his husband could hug their baby. 

Tony did just that and then got out of the bed and gave Peter a quick kiss before making his way to the kitchen to feed Joshua. Peter would first go to the bathroom to change for work.

\-------

In the kitchen, Tony sat Joshua in his armchair. The baby was happily babbling and Tony was smiling soflty. Everyday he thought about lucky he was to have such an amazing husband and son. 

He couldn’t be more happier.

‘’So, my dear little boy, you’re going to be 1 year old in a few days.’’ Tony said while giving the bottle he had just made to Joshua. The baby immediatly started sucking making Tony laugh and ruffle his son’s hair. 

‘’I’m sure you want a big party right ?’’ Tony asked his son. And it’s at this moment that Peter entered the room. 

‘’I’m sure he doesn’t need a big party Tony. He won’t even remember it.’’ Peter said, walking to stand next to Tony and taking an apple on the counter. 

Tony took his love’s hand ‘’but my love, he is turning 1, that’s very big and even if he doesn’t remember we will !’’ he said with excitement.

Peter just laughed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change Tony’s ming on that. He smiled at Tony, gave him and gave him a quick kiss.

‘’Alright dear husband, you can plan the birthday party while I am at work today’’ seeing Tony begining to smile and surely already going overboard in his head he quickly added ‘’but I don’t want people we do not know. And do not spend more than what I deem reasonable’’. 

Tony agreed, because after all, he would do anything for Peter.

\---------

While Peter was at work, Tony had a birthday party to plan. And the first step was...putting Joshua down for his morning nap.

After this was done, Tony went to his office and began to think. The invited list was quite short ( in his mind anyway). But this was his family.  
Pepper, her husband and their 2 years old daughter Marie.

May Parker, obviously.

Happy, because no matter what he said, he loved the little boy.

Rhodey and his wife who were expecting their first child.

Ned, who was Joshua’s godfather, and his wife and their little twins who celebrated their 1st birthday just two months prior.

MJ.

Steve Rogers with Bucky and their 5 years old boy as well as their 6 months old daughter.

Clint with his wife and their 3 children.

Natasha would not miss this for anything else in the world.

Bruce would be there too.

This would already make 22 persons already and he was sure he was missing someone. 

Now the party itself. Tony was going to order red, gold and blue baloons with big ones on them.

He would organize a candy bar for the children who would be there.

There will be music and games. 

And a big cake with a gigantic 1 on it. Joshua would love it.

\------

The day of the party came very fast. Everyone was talking and evrything was going smoothly. 

Joshua was smiling and laughing, playing with all his friends. 

Tony had also prepared a little show he made with the help of Rhodey. They were playing ironman and warmachine which made the kids laugh a lot.

When it was time for the cake, Tony and Peter put their son between them. Pepper was bringing the cake and everyone was singing happy birthday.

When the cake was in front of him, Joshua immediatly tried to reach for the candle. With quick reflex, both Tony and Peter took his little hand in their own before he could burn himself. This made them look at one another before bursting out laughing.  
The cake was eaten and all the children continued to play under the watchfull eyes of their parents who were talking non too far. 

‘’Josh seems to be having a good time’’ Tony wishpered into Peter’s ear. 

‘’Of course he does. His amazing loving father planned his birthday party.’’ Peter whispered back. Their son was currently explaining something to one of Clint’s kids and said kid was listening with the most serious look on his face. 

Tony smiled at Peter. Even if their son wouldn’t remember his first birthday, they would.

‘’I love you my love, thnk you for giving me such a wonderful family’’ Tony said kissing Peter quickly. 

‘’I love you too. Forever and ever.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
